Republic of Hassia
The Republic of Hassia '(Norsian: ''Inhadalske frihetsrepublik, Seragradic: Республіка сече Хасійа, ''Inehassian: Republiku Inedalkam'') - not to be confused with the Inehas Empire - is the republic proclaimed by the Federal Republic of Aroida during the First Intergalactic War. Even though the republic claims all 19 Hassian planets, it currently controls only two planets. As of 3268, The Republic of Hassis still controls only one planet. War against the Empire As of January 3rd 3268, the Republic of Hassia is at war with the empire with two casus belli: * Gain control over all 19 planets of the empire * Free Occupied Evaria from Hassian aggression. International recognition As of August 14, 3264, the republic of Hassia is recognized by four states. '''Nations that recognize the Republic of Hassia * ' Aroida': '' "The Federal Republic of Aroida values freedom and therefore formally recognizes the Republic of Hassia, in the hope that one day all Hassian people will be free from political oppression." '' (Official statement made by Rebeka Pobrežeč on behalf of the Aroian government on August 12, 3264, at 10am.) * ' Evaria': '' "The Federal Republic of Evaria values democracy and freedom and therefore decided to formally recognise the Hassian republic, proclaimed by one of Evaria's allies; Aroida. Evaria eventually wants to trade with this new formed free Republic." (Official statement by Jónas Sigurmann on behalf of the Evarian ministry of foreign affairs on August 13rd, 3264 at 11:30 AM Federal Time)'' * ' Nova Britannia': On August 14, 3264, the British parliament passed a resolution that would recognize the Republic of Hassia as an independent state and consider it to be the Inehas Empire's legal successor. The law became effective on the same day. * ' Usodan': '' "As of August 12, 3264, the Usodanian republic recognizes the Republic of Hassia as an independent state, following two of its closest allies." '' Nations that do not recognize the Republic of Hassia * ' Inehas Empire':'' "We will never recognize the clearly illegal breach of territorial integrity that calls itself 'Republic of Hassia'. The Hassian government will do everything in its power to regain control of our territory." (Official statement made by the Hassian government on the morning (FT) of August 12th, 3264). * ' Lethopa:'' "The Lethopan government will not tolerate breaches of any nation's territorial integrity. As such, it will not recognize the Republic of Hassia any time soon. It also urges the Aroian government to reconsider its actions and withdraw from Hassian territory." '' (Recorded statement by president Lena Grön of the Lethopan Union, released on August 15, 3264) * ''' New Scotland: On August 21, 3264, the Republic of New Scotland decided not to recognize the Republic of Hassia, at least not for the time being. No official reason was given, however it is speculated that New Scotland did not wish to recognize the Republic of Hassia in fear of jeopardizing its trading agreements with the Inehas Empire, which is its main trading partner. In a later interview with New Scotland's vice president, that particular assumption was neither confirmed nor denied. Category:Nation